


First steps

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Kix brings Finn some cake to celebrate.





	

"Listen, kid, this is the best cake you can get your hands on around here. We're going to celebrate." Kix puts the cake on the small table attached to Finn's bed and sits down.

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah. You walked for the first time since you woke up. I think that’s worthy of celebration."

"Oh. But it was only two steps?"

Kix rolls his eyes. "Kid, half the doctors were convinced you'd never move your legs. Two steps are a fucking miracle as far as they're concerned."

"What did you think?" Finn asks, hesitantly.

"Just eat your cake, kid. It's fucking delicious."


End file.
